Because I Could
by LuthCi
Summary: A Challenge fict from my beloved one, Tsukimori Raisa. "Terima kasih karena pernah menemani hariku." Sang kekasih yang telah menjalin kasih selama tiga tahun. Berkhianat dengan sahabat barunya. "Lagu ini, untukmu." oneshot- HinaSasuSakuNaru - LuthRhythm


HALO SEMUAAAA! Luthi dataaaang~ *lari slow motion *abaikan

Okay! Aku datang dengan menenteng Challenge fict dari **Tsukimori Raisa **istriku yang unyuuu :3

Ah~ aku cinta istriku *kicked.

Dengan fict ini, aku resmikan hubunganku dengan REY! YEAH! KAMI RESMI MENIKAH! *****ditendang pacarnya rey *mental jauh

Ini fict spesial hanya untuk Rey ku sayang yang minta angst SasuSaku. Ini untuk mu, darl! *rawrrr! *kicked *abaikan

Langsung saja lah! (langsung apanya!)

Ini diaaaa!

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's, This story purely mine.

**Inspirasi: **Lagu Karena kusanggup-nya Agnes Monica.

**Anonymous review: **disabled.

**Warning: HinaSasuSakuNaru, **Sakura bisa nyanyi? AU, OOC

.

* * *

**Because I Could**

By **LuthRhythm

* * *

**

Di malam itu, seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang tergerai terlihat sedang melangkah ke arah panggung. Ia melangkah perlahan, dengan gaun berwarna putih kekuningan panjang yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Paras dan tubuhnya, terlihat menyatu dengan malam, cantik.

Langkah demi langkah, dengan perlahan, menarik perhatian setiap pasang mata di halaman itu, gadis itu melangkah dengan pasti ke arah panggung yang berada pada halaman dengan rumput hijau dan kolam renang pada bagian tengahnya. Halaman yang seharusnya menjadi saksi bisu kebahagian gadis itu. Namun, kenyataan tidak seindah impian. Kini bukan kebahagiaan yang ia dapat, namun tamparan keras akan kepahitan dari kenyataan.

Gadis itu, melangkah dengan perlahan menaiki tangga panggung sederhana itu dengan puluhan pasang mata yang mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Keadaan menjadi hening, tanpa suara, karena semuanya sedang berkonsentrasi dan terpaku pada gadis pemilik acara yang sedang berjalan menuju _mic_ untuk mengucapkan kata sambutan.

_Terimalah kenyataan, tersenyumlah walau pahit._

Gadis dengan paras cantik dan tubuh proporsional, terlihat mengambil _mic_ yang disediakan di atas panggung. Gadis itu tersenyum, namun bukan senyumnya yang biasanya terkesan tanpa beban, melainkan senyumnya yang terlihat mengandung sejuta beban dan retakan kerapuhan di setiap sudut wajahnya. Senyumnya kali itu, terlihat sangat cocok dipadukan dengan kegelapan malam dan kencangnya angin malam. Gadis itu tersenyum lagi dengan tetap mengandung kerapuhan di setiap sudut, sebelum membuka bibir manisnya untuk mengucapkan sambutan pada para kawannya yang telah bersedia datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas ini.

_Kau harus tersenyum, kau pasti sanggup._

"Halo kawan semua," senyum rapuh kembali merekah, "selamat datang, dan terima kasih telah datang," ucapnya dengan suara manis sambil sekilas mencuri pandang ke sepasang anak manusia di bagian belakang kerumunan. Ia kembali tersenyum manis untuk seolah meyakinkan kawan-kawannya yang menemukan kejanggalan pada dirinya malam ini, bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Aku sangat menghargai kehadiran kalian malam ini, silakan nikmati makanan dan minuman yang telah disediakan." Gadis itu kembali merekahkan senyum palsunya.

"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kalian yang memilih untuk datang. Meskipun kalian datang dengan kenyataan pahit, tapi terima kasih telah memilih untuk datang, aku tahu ini juga merupakan pilihan berat bagi kalian," gadis manis itu kembali tersenyum pahit, mencuri pandang ke sepasang kekasih di bagian belakang kerumunan, lalu segera menunduk karena belum dapat terbiasa dengan kenyataan, "Terima kasih, karena kalian memilih untuk menyadarkanku tentang kenyataan pahit yang belum terbiasa aku terima. Setidaknya, aku bahagia kalian masih menganggapku ada," ujarnya dengan masih menunduk karena belum mendapat keberanian, "Terima kasih karena **pernah** menemani hariku."

"Lagu ini, **untukmu**."

Puluhan pasang mata menengok ke arah belakang, mencari arah pandang gadis itu sedari tadi. Begitu menemukan tujuan, mata-mata itu terbelalak kaget dan mulai berbisik. Menemukan sosok seorang pria tampan berambut hitam kebiruan dengan bagian belakang mencuat, dan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut senada dengan pria di sebelahnya sedang bertautan tangan bukanlah harapan mereka. Bahkan sejujurnya, itu pemandangan tak terduga. Sang pria, yang memakai jas hitam dan celana hitam, tidak sedetik pun melepaskan pandangan dari gadis berambut merah muda yang kini masih menunduk, berbeda dengan sang wanita yang juga memakai gaun hitam panjang yang sibuk menunduk menghindari puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"_Sang anak baru, menggandeng sang pangeran."_

Kalimat itu terdengar di bisikan para tamu. Puluhan tamu sibuk bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, beberapa yang telah mengerti menatap gadis di atas panggung dengan tatapan kasihan.

"_Hari spesialnya, hancur lebur."_

Bisikan itu juga berkali-kali terdengar. Semua sibuk bertanya-tanya, dan beberapa telah berhasil menerka apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun tidak dengan pria itu. Pria berambut keemasan yang memakai jas dan celana berwarna putih. Pria itu hanya diam menatap gadis berambut merah muda, dengan tatapan kepedihan dan kasihan serta dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Seolah ia bisa merasakan betapa perihnya hati gadis itu, dan betapa inginnya ia menanggung keperihan itu. Ia mencintai gadis itu, gadis rapuh itu. Ia sangat mencintai gadis itu, dengan segenap hatinya.

Ting.

Suara alunan piano mulai terdengar dari atas panggung, menghentikan aktivitas para tamu yang sedari tadi berbisik satu sama lain. Kini pandangan mereka terfokus pada gadis di atas panggung yang mendekatkan _mic_ pada bibirnya, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan suara indahnya dan mulai mencurahkan perasaannya dalam nyanyian.

Terdengar suara halus tarikan nafas, "_Biar aku sentuhmu_," nada indah piano menyatu dengan cantiknya suara gadis itu hingga membentuk sebuah harmoni manis, "_berikanku rasa itu_," gadis itu mendongak menatap pria itu, "_pelukmu… yang dulu, pernah buatku_." Senyuman pahit pun terukir sambil tetap menatap pria itu.

"Sasuke-kun." Sebuah nama terluncur manis dari bibir seorang gadis cantik di dalam dekapan pria tercintanya.

"Hn?" respon pria itu. Tangan kiri sang pria melingkar dengan nyamannya di pinggang sang gadis, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk bermain dengan rambut merah muda itu.

"Di hari ulang tahunku, kado apa yang akan kau berikan?" tanya sang gadis dengan manisnya.

"Kedatanganku," gumam sang pria dalam ciuman hangatnya di leher gadis itu.

"Hihi, geli," gadis itu terkekeh kecil, "Maksudku, kau mau bawa apa sebagai kado?"

"Hmhh… tidak tahu, lihat nanti."

"Kau payah." Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan menjauh sehingga melepaskan pelukan. "Kalau kau belum punya kado, jangan peluk aku," rajuk sang gadis. "Jangan-jangan kau lupa ulang tahunku. Ya, 'kan?"

"Hn, aku ingat."

"Lalu? Hadiahnya apa?" sang gadis itu kini mendekat dengan mimik penasaran di wajahnya.

"…rahasia." Sang pria menyengir dengan tampannya, lalu mendekat ke sang gadis untuk kembali mendekapnya erat.

Nada manis piano kini bermain sendiri sejenak, membiarkan sang gadis menarik nafas dan bersiap untuk menyenandungkan bait selanjutnya. "_Ku tak bisa paksamu, tuk tinggal di sisiku_," gadis itu menarik nafas sambil tetap menatap pria itu dengan berjuta keperihan, "_walau kau yang, selalu sakiti aku dengan_," sang gadis menunduk, "…_perbuatanmu_," kata itu terdengar sedikit bergetar karena begitu besarnya emosi yang berkecamuk, "_namun sudah kau pergilah_," gadis itu mendongak menatap pria itu lurus, "_jangan kau sesali_…" senyuman pahit dan genangan air mata menghiasi wajah cantik itu.

Miris. Gadis itu terlihat begitu rapuh dengan berjuta keperihan terpancar di matanya. Kebahagiaan yang seharusnya datang, bukan penderitaan seperti ini.

"_Karena ku sanggup, walau ku tak mau_," sang gadis kini menoleh untuk menatap pria lainnya yang sedari tadi mengepal tangannya keras, "_berdiri sendiri tanpamu_," gadis itu tersenyum pahit, namun ia berusaha terlihat tegar dan kuat di hadapan penyemangatnya saat ia jatuh. Meskipun gagal, setidaknya ia mencoba. Terlihat semakin banyak air mata yang tergenang saat ia melihat terdapat pengertian atas keperihan di tatapan penyemangatnya.

Setidaknya ada yang mau mencoba mengerti dan memahami keperihannya, "_Aku mau, kau tak usah ragu_," ia menunduk, "_tinggalkan aku_," sebutir air mata menetes dalam diam, tanpa isakan, "…_kalau memang harus begitu_."

Nada-nada indah piano kembali dimainkan, soalah membujuk dan merayu sang gadis untuk tetap tersenyum dalam keperihannya.

_Tersenyumlah, semua akan baik baik saja._

"_Tak yakin ku kan mampu hapus rasa sakitku_," gadis itu mendongak dan kembali bernyanyi dengan jejak air mata di pipi manisnya, "_ku selalu, perjuangkan cinta kita namun_," gadis itu kini memandang seorang gadis cantik di belakang kerumunan, gadis yang sedang menggenggam erat lengan pria yang ia cintai, "_**…apa salahku?**_" dengan segala upaya ia tersenyum, tersenyum dengan keperihan di pundaknya dan dengan sayatan penghianatan di hatinya. Gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang melihat senyum hambar gadis itu, kini menggenggam lengan pria di sebelahnya dengan erat, "_Hingga ku tak layak dapatkan kesungguhanmu_…" bertambah erat, berharap genggaman itu dapat mengurangi rasa bersalahnya yang memuncak. Ia sangat sadar, ia lah yang patut disalahkan karena berada di posisi ini. Namun apa dayanya? Ia juga mencintai pria yang lengannya kini ia genggam dengan sungguh-sungguh, dengan sepenuh hati. Egois kah ia? Namun bukan kah gadis yang kini sedang bernyanyi pun egois? Ia bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hati yang menyebabkan semua orang menatapnya kasihan dan lebih memihaknya. Ia egois karena bahkan pria yang kini ia genggam lengannya tidak melepaskan pandangan dari dirinya yang bernyanyi sepenuh hati. Siapa yang egois di sini?

"Siapa namamu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan bola mata emerald padanya.

"A-aku…" gadis yang ditanya kini merona karena malu.

"Ya? Kau?" Gadis itu kembali menawarkan kerlipan cantik pada matanya yang begitu tulus. "Namamu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada ramah dan senyum tulus pada anak baru itu.

"Hi-hinata Hyu-hyuuga," ucapnya memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat dagu dan membalas senyum tulus gadis ramah itu.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" ujarnya semangat. "Salam kenal, Hinata! Aku Sakura Haruno, kita berteman, ya?"

Dan di hari kepindahan pertamanya di sekolah baru itu, ia tahu, gadis ini gadis yang baik, tulus dan menarik. Bersahabat dengannya pasti sangatlah menyenangkan.

Nada-nada manis dari tuts piano yang ditekan, menari menghiasi pesta malam itu. Nada itu terangkai satu sama lain dengan indahnya, berharap dapat mengangkat dan meringankan beban para manusia yang kini merasa kasihan, bersalah, tersakiti, dan terbebani oleh cinta. "_Karena ku sanggup, walau ku tak mau_," sang gadis yang bernyanyi, kini menatap teman-teman wanitanya dengan tatapan rapuh yang berjuang untuk terlihat kuat, "_berdiri sendiri tanpamu_…" air mata tergenang kembali, "_aku mau, kau tak usah ragu_," senyumannya merekah dengan paksa "…_tinggalkan aku… kalau memang harus begitu_." Teman-teman dan sahabat terbaiknya mulai meneteskan air mata. Mereka tidak tega melihat kehancuran sahabatnya. Mereka tahu persis, bagaimana hancurnya perasaan seseorang yang dikhianati sang kekasih yang telah menjalin kasih selama tiga tahun. Berkhianat dengan sahabat barunya.

…sahabatkah?

_Kau bisa, tersenyumlah__**.**_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya seorang gadis bermata emerald. Sang pria yang ditanyai hanya menatap gadis itu dalam diam dan wajah datar. Mungkin pria itu bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya pada gadis dan pria lainnya, tapi ia tak bisa membohongi gadis bermata emerald ini, kekasihnya dalam tiga tahun terakhir.

"Kenapa kau bersama Hinata, Teme?" tanya pria lainnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar pria yang merasa dihakimi pada pria di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau sedang jalan-jalan bersama Hinata," ucap gadis emerald dengan memaksakan senyuman yang tergambar dengan ukiran ketakutan dan keresahan akan sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan.

"Kau juga tidak bilang kalau kau bersama Naruto."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sambil mendengarkan nada-nada minor yang menari mengiringi kesedihannya. "_Karena ku sanggup… walau ku tak mau,_" genangan air mata menggantung di sudut matanya, "_berdiri sendiri tanpamu…_" senyuman pahit menghiasi paras cantiknya,_ "__Aku mau, kau tak usah ragu… tinggalkan aku,_" gadis itu menarik nafas panjang, "…_kalau memang harus begitu._"

"Besok hari ulang tahunku."

"Hn."

"Apa kau tahu ini begitu menyakitiku?"

"Hn."

"Apakah kau sengaja menyakitiku?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menunggu hingga pesta ulang tahunku selesai?"

"…"

"Apakah bersamaku membuatmu begitu tersiksa hingga tidak bisa menunggu?"

"…"

"…apakah kau mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun?"

"…**pernah**."

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan, menatap pria itu dengan sepenuh hati. Matanya menatap pria itu tulus dengan penuh cinta. "_Tak perlu kau buat aku mengerti_." Cinta yang tak tahu kemana akan berlabuh.

Ditemani oleh nada-nada akhir piano yang mengalun dan dengan tetap menatap pria itu dengan senyuman serta genangan air mata pada wajahnya, ia kembali menarik nafas dan menyuarakan curahan akhir hatinya di lagu itu, "_tersenyumlah,_" tetesan air mata mulai terjatuh untuk menemani keperihan senyuman di bibirnya bersama dengan meluncurnya bait terakhir, "_karena ku sanggup…_"

SRET!

Sebuah kain putih yang ia sadari merupakan sebuah jas, tiba-tiba membalut tubuhnya. Terdengar sebuah bisikan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan membuatnya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya tentang kegalauan di hatinya. Bisikan yang akhirnya membuat tangisnya pecah dengan sendirinya.

"…**kau pasti sanggup, Sakura-chan**."

.

* * *

_"Tersenyumlah, meskipun itu perih, meskipun itu sakit, meskipun itu senyuman dari tangisan._

_Tersenyumlah, karena senyum merupakan sugesti dan motivasi pada dirimu sendiri, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Tersenyumlah, dan mulailah percaya bahwa kau sanggup."_

_**LuthRhythm**_

_

* * *

_

Persembahan spesialku untuk istriku tercinta, Tsukimori Raisa. Maap kalo abal. Kamu tau kan aku gak biasa buat ginian.

Maap kalo gak ada feel. Aku gamaksut buat fict jelek, tapi apa daya -..-

Setidaknya, semoga, fict ini memberikan hikmah padamu, istriku, yang kini sedang dilanda masalah.

Tersenyumlah dan ketahuilah, aku di sini untukmuu :3

.

untuk para readers, makasih sudah baca xD

maap kalo abal Dx

aku sudah berusaha semampuku, kalau masih ada salah, tolong masukan atau kritikannya agar aku lebih baik lagi :)

EYD? TYPO?

Please tell me Dx

Review! \m/


End file.
